


My Favourite Human

by Momus



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, M/M, Oneshot!Kaneki, Sensory Deprivation, cumslut!Hide, sluttybottom!Hide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: Someone requested cumslut!Hide, but they probably didn't mean abusive Ghoul Kaneki.  But Hide's still happy, right??  So it counts.(Also many of you are probably waiting for an update on A Devil Incarnate -- it's coming!  I've almost finished the rough draft, so it should be up this week.  I just...I needed to get this out of my system)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested cumslut!Hide, but they probably didn't mean abusive Ghoul Kaneki. But Hide's still happy, right?? So it counts.
> 
> (Also many of you are probably waiting for an update on A Devil Incarnate -- it's coming! I've almost finished the rough draft, so it should be up this week. I just...I needed to get this out of my system)

It had been a long, dreadful day.  The rain hadn’t stopped, making the streets flood and the smell of dirt and human garbage even stronger than normal.  Worse yet, Doves were cracking down in the district, making even small day trips dangerous.  Kaneki would have to bunker down for a while, but luckily he had enough food stored away that it wouldn’t be an issue.  Not to mention, he had a special gift for himself hidden away in his home, always eager and waiting for his return like a lowly dog.  He stepped inside his apartment and immediately, he heard chains rattle, signalling his charge’s excitement.  He took his time removing his jacket and locking his door, making an attempt to sound louder than usual because the sound of his creaking bed and jangling chains brought an other-worldly smile to his face.  When he was ready, he finally stepped into his bedroom.

“Hide…were you waiting for me?”

Hide nodded insistently, moaning around his cloth gag.  He was such a pathetic sight; all skin and bones with a gray, dull tone to his body.  Kaneki took a seat on the bed and Hide inched as close as he could until the bindings around his wrists stopped him.

“Sorry I was gone so long, but you looked like you had fun anyway.”  Kaneki’s eyes dropped to his groin where a bright red cord connected to a power device taped to Hide’s thigh disappeared into his rear.  He could hear the low hum of the bullet vibrator and looking to his dripping cock and the old, dried cum stains on the bed, it was clear the toy was effective.

Hide shook his head and released another whiny moan.  As Kaneki reached forward to untie the gag from behind his head, the human rubbed his cheek against Kaneki’s arm; even after everything Kaneki had put him through, Hide continued to show him affection.  At first, Kaneki was annoyed by it – he would react violently to any kindness Hide showed him because he took it as pity; he started with punches, but that never worked.  So he turned to burning him with his cigarettes, but still the human would nuzzle and kiss him at every opportunity, and finally Kaneki began tearing chunks of his body out; the screams he made thrilled him to no end and he thought he had _finally_ taught Hide a lesson.  And yet, as Kaneki was dressing his wounds the next day, Hide uttered a small “thank you” and kissed his inner wrist.

With the gag off, Hide groaned and let his tongue hang out while his jaw went loose.

“Kaneki…uhhnn!”

“Hm?  What’s wrong Hide?  Is this bothering you?”

Kaneki reached for his cock and with the slightest touch, it swelled and clear fluid burst forth, spraying all over Hide’s body and Kaneki’s hand.

“Hnngg!!!  Ahh!!”

“No way, you squirted?  Are you a girl or something?”

“Haaah f—uck!  Please, take it out!  I can’t…it’s too much!”

“Fine, fine.  You’re so whiny.”

His palm glided up Hide’s leg until it reached the toy; he paused on the toy, gently groping the hard texture of the power switch while Hide whined and impatiently rocked his thigh against Kaneki’s hand.  Kaneki waited an extra long minute, then finally turned the toy off.  Hide sighed in relief and his body went limp while his chest heaved with heavy breaths.

“You look so tired, but you’re not done yet are you?”

With his head hanging heavy, he shook his head while panting.

“Is there…something else my human wants?”

Kaneki’s hand glided up his inner thigh and around the curve of his rear before slipping two fingers inside his soft, wet hole.  Hide groaned and bit his lower lip while his body arched into his touch.

“Tell me what you want, Hide.” Kaneki whispered lowly, watching Hide’s lips as he licked the drool off them.

“I want you, Kaneki.  I want your dick deep inside me.  Please, please, please fuck me!”

“That’s a good boy.”

Kaneki wasted no time hopping onto the bed and lowering his pants down to his knees; he easily picked Hide up by his hips and lined up his hard cock with his waiting entrance.  If he were honest, Hide’s begging and utter lust for him drove Kaneki into a hot heat he never thought he could have for a human.  Knowing he would be waiting for him, body hungry and eager to take whatever torment he wished had Kaneki popping a boner just from the very thought, so even if he made Hide beg and beg for him, in reality the real torture was holding back from him.

Without a word, Kaneki slipped inside Hide and the human groaned loudly, his voice breaking and ass clenching around him.  

“Ahh!  Y-yes!  Oh Kaneki, p-please!”

“Ngh–don’t clench so tight, you’ll break my dick off.”

Reluctantly, Hide relaxed and Kaneki sighed from the instant pleasure.

“That’s it.  Fuck, you’re so warm and soft…I feel like I’m gonna cum already.  Put your legs on my shoulders.”

Hide obeyed and Kaneki cooed as he praised him; then, with his hands gripping his slim waist, Kaneki began at a rough and slow pace, rocking his hips suddenly after he pulled back and making Hide shake and grunt his name.  The chains that kept him bound to the wall rattled with their movements, adding to the sounds of sex and exciting Kaneki even further.  He could feel the vibrator still clinging to Hide’s walls inside, rubbing against his cock whenever he thrust in and driving his rising orgasm even higher.  But it wasn’t enough – fucking Hide was always pleasurable, but what he got off from the most was _hearing_ him lose his mind and watching him come undone by his touch.  Even though he had practically been cumming all day, Kaneki still wanted to see him lose it from the pleasure until he was left a drooling, incoherent mess.  His fingers dashed for the power switch on Kaneki’s thigh and flipped the toy on and his eyes lit up as Hide arched and screamed in choking pleasure.

“N-no!!  Too much!  C-can’t!”  Hide clenched his hands into white-knuckles fists and what little muscle he had left flexed as he pulled on the chains.

“Can’t what?  You can’t think?  Can’t BREATHE?”  He thrust in _hard_ on the last word and Hide hiccuped as he nodded.  It was true – as Kaneki watched, Hide’s breathing was laboured and broken, his stomach inflating with each gulp of air.  As Kaneki fucked faster, Hide’s breathing picked up until he was panting and heaving for each desperate breath of air.  But Kaneki wouldn’t stop, not when his insides were rubbing against him while the toy vibrated perfectly against the head of his cock, sending hot tingles up his spine and making pre-cum spill out inside Hide, leaving his dick glistening with wetness and creating sloppy wet sounds that echoed in his ears.  

“C….cum!”

“Yeah?  Me too.  Uhn—Hide!”

“T-touch…plea…”

Kaneki smiled at Hide’s attempt to talk – this was the moment he was waiting for, when Hide was so sex-addled he couldn’t even talk properly.  With Kaneki’s orgasm nearing the edge, he grabbed hold of Hide’s aching, discoloured cock and pumped it in time with his rough thrusting.  Within just a few seconds, Hide was cumming across his stomach, his body clenching from its umpteenth orgasm that day.  The tightness was too much bear and soon Kaneki, too, was cumming, his hips sporadically thrusting while he emptied into Hide.  He flicked the toy off and gave Hide a few moments to come down and regain his breath before he pulled out, eyeing the creampie he had just made of Hide’s ass and smirking with pride.  Being a Ghoul, his high stamina meant he needed a couple more rounds before he was fully satisfied, and so he finally undid the binds that held Hide and sat back against the wall on the bed.

“Come here, I’m waiting for you.”

Slowly, Hide lumbered over, his arms stretching out so he could feel him out and crawled into Kaneki’s lap until their cocks were pressed together.  His hand idly began stroking them together so he could build his arousal back up, even though the lack of two middle fingers made it slightly difficult.

“Kaneki…I’m hungry.”  Hide uttered and as if on cue, his stomach grumbled loudly.  Kaneki smiled and responded just as quietly.

“Don’t worry, I’ll feed you after.  But first…you have to feed me.”

Just then, Hide stopped.  His smile faded and his shoulders trembled; he knew what was coming, but he made no attempt to stop it.  Instead, he nestled his face into the crook of Kaneki’s neck and brought one finger of his left hand to his mouth.  Kaneki groaned and took the digit into his mouth, sucking on the flesh and feeling his heart beat fast with excitement.  He ground his teeth around the base, causing Hide to whimper and hug Kaneki tightly against him, until finally…

**_CRUNCH._ **

Blood filled his mouth and muffled screams filled his ears.  The taste of fresh flesh melted on his tongue and Kaneki joyfully sucked back on the bloody end while crunching down on the rest of the finger.  He didn’t even notice Hide pull his hand back against his chest or the tears that soaked into his shirt; all he could focus on was the exhilarating adrenaline rush he got from eating his favourite human.

“Hide…you taste so good.”

Hide lifted his head and smiled with a small sniffle. 

“I’m–glad,you’re happy.”  His voice broke as he spoke and he leaned forward to kiss Kaneki passionately on the lips.

“You’re such a weird human.” Kaneki said between their kiss, his mouth now empty but still tasting of blood.  He helped Hide as he lifted his hips and moaned when he lowered himself down onto his eager and waiting cock.  Hide sighed and moaned right along with him, his hips rolling forward as he took him all in in one go – it was as if he didn’t just have his finger chomped off.

“I know.” he whispered, then began riding Kaneki, his most favourite Ghoul.


End file.
